Transformers Drabbles
by TheQueenofBlades343
Summary: The title says it all. [Rated M to be safe 'cuz of Cybertronian curse words; there will not be sexual content. There are more characters in here than the tags will let me place.]
1. Details about this story

**Hi there!**

 **Just a couple things before we get started:**

This story will be updated every Sunday.

The drabbles will be a mix of one-shots and drabbles that are several parts long. If you want a one-shot to be continued, I can make a sequel, or a series of them.

 **There will be summaries before every drabble so you know what Cybertronian(s) it's about.**

 **I will take requests in the reviews or through pm.**

 _ **I will not, however, write anything sexual.**_

 **Rated M due to cursing, though I don't expect to use a lot of it.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **~TheQueenofBlades343**

 **Edit: This is literally just the details so ya'll know the dealio with this. There are drabbles beginning the very next chapter. **


	2. Painting (Lambo Twins)

**Summary: Sideswipe reminds Sunstreaker of his love for art.**

* * *

A black helm poked over his shoulder.

"Whatcha drawing?"

The voice sounded hopeful.

Sunstreaker shoved his brother's helm away from him before returning to his datapad. "I'm not drawing anything," he responded gruffly.

"Why not?" Sideswipe cocked his helm to the side like a curious sparkling.

Sunstreaker glanced up at his brother. "You know why," he said quietly.

Sideswipe kept the carefully crafted expression of curiosity, but he could feel his twin's true feelings over the bond. Sideswipe seemed to realize this, as he immediately blocked Sunstreaker out. "It's rude to pry, bro."

"It's not prying if you're openly broadcasting it," he countered.

Sideswipe frowned slightly as he rose from his seat next to Sunstreaker on the berth. "You know what you need?"

Sunstreaker grunted, staring more intently at his datapad in hopes that Sideswipe would drop the topic.

No such luck.

"Some fun," his brother said brightly. "I've got the perfect thing in mind."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not going with you on one of your escapades."

"Awh, c'mon Sunny, it'll be fun."

"No."

"I'll take that as a yes, let's go."

Since Sideswipe wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer, Sunstreaker vented heavily and set his datapad to the side, rising from his seat. "No pranks," he warned, pointing an accusing servo at his twin.

"Why, Sunny," Sideswipe gave him a mock expression of hurt, placing a hand on his chassis in an offended fashion. "You think so lowly of me."

Sunstreaker's optic twitched, prodding at the bond to see what his brother's true intentions were, but was met with a solid wall.

"Ah, ah." Sideswipe waved a servo in front of Sunstreaker's face, much to his displeasure. "No cheating."

"We're spark split twins, it's not cheating."

"Shh, stop making sense. It interferes with being nuts."

Sunstreaker rolled his optics, "stop talking so we can get this over and done with; I need to finish up some reports."

"Since when did you care about getting reports done on time?" Sideswipe narrowed his optics suspiciously, and it was his turn to prod at Sunstreaker through the bond, causing his brother to block him out.

"Since you started being evasive," he replied flatly, crossing his arms.

"Fair enough," Sideswipe shrugged, turning and heading out the door of their quarters.

Sunstreaker reluctantly followed. The sooner they got this done and over with, the sooner he could retreat to the solitude of their quarters.

Well….Almost solitude.

* * *

"Alright, hey, no cheating."

"For frags sake, Sideswipe, I'm not looking."

"You better not," a sharp tug on his arm, and Sunstreaker stumbled forwards a few paces. "Okay, now open them!"

Sunstreaker onlined his optics, narrowing them in confusion. "Why are we on the beach?"

"Because," Sideswipe said. "Inspiration."

That's when everything clicked for Sunstreaker.

"No."

Sideswipe's usual confident smile faltered. "Say what?"

"I know what you're doing."

"Whatever do you mean?" He tried for an innocent smile.

"I told you I was done."

"I never said-"

"But you were hoping it, weren't you?" Sunstreaker scowled, "that's why you were blocking me out and being so vague."

"I was only trying-"

"Enough!" Sunstreaker snapped, blue optics darkening. "I'm done, I'm not doing that anymore." With that being said, the yellow twin turned and stalked away up the beach.

A hurt and confused Sideswipe remained behind, staring helplessly after him.

 _I'm sorry._

Sunstreaker knew he shouldn't have burst out on his twin like that, and the pitiful voice apologizing over and over through the bond was only adding to his guilt. He struggled to hang onto his anger at his brother. Who was he to keep pushing him when he had explicitly told him no?

 _I only wanted you to be happy like you were before, I'm sorry._

Sunstreaker shuttered his optics, shoving at his brother through the bond in hopes that he would shut up.

 _Sunny, please, I'm sorry. I just...I miss…_

He didn't have to finish his sentence, Sunstreaker knew what he missed.

He missed watching Sunstreaker paint or draw.

He missed hearing Sunstreaker yelling at him for moving while he was trying to draw him, and he would always laugh at Sunstreaker's attempts to recreate his previous stance.

He missed being able to lay next to Sunstreaker, listening to him hum as he worked.

He missed the peace and the quiet that was only disrupted by the sound of a paintbrush or drawing utensil against paper.

With a start, Sunstreaker realized that the last thought was his own, and not his brother's. Shaking his helm, he shoved his brother a little more insistently.

 _I'm done._ He tried to tell himself. _I don't miss it, that was Sideswipe._

But in his spark, he knew he did. Art had always been his escape, and Sideswipe had always encouraged him, pushed him to get better. Ever since the war started...

He squeezed his optics shut, trying to block everything out. His emotions were a jumbled mess and he sank down against a sand dune.

"Sunny? You okay?"

He opened an optic to look up at Sideswipe, concern hitting him like waves through the bond.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

Sunstreaker silently cursed himself.

Of course…

He had been so caught up that he forgot that his distress would have slammed into Sideswipe like a brick wall.

So he chose to remain silent, staring at his pedes, arms crossed over his knees. His brother sank down beside him, blue optics scanning the area.

"You picked quite a spot," he whispered, and Sunstreaker jerked his helm up to look as well.

It was a beautiful view.

The waves were tinted a deep purple, lapping lazily at the sand. The sun seemed to be peeking over the waters edge toward the twins, and the sky looked as if a painter had carefully layered each color and blended them together to create a cascade of pinks and purples.

Sunstreaker tilted his helm to look at his brother, and appreciated as only a true artist could on how the sun glinted off his cherry red armor.

If he had Sideswipe stand in front of the water...

The idea was extremely tempting, but alas, he had no materials with him.

He wasn't sure if he was fortunate or not that Sideswipe chose that moment to look over at him.

"You have the look."

"There's a look?"

"You can't miss it," his grin was affectionate. "How about it?" He asked quietly, optics sparkling hopefully.

He vented heavily, shuttering his optics momentarily as he pondered it. It would be nice to paint again…And Sideswipe had sounded so hopeful when he had asked if he had been drawing anything...

"Just this once," he rumbled finally, earning a delighted smile from his brother.

He watched with an expression of mild amusement as he stood up; Sideswipe digging eagerly into his subspace, producing all the necessary items for Sunstreaker. He gently plucked the items from Sideswipe's arms, allowing his brother to stand up.

 _Do you just carry around all my art supplies all of the time?_

Sideswipe's grinned unashamedly. _Maybe. What can I say? I enjoy seeing a master at work._

Shaking his helm, Sunstreaker wordlessly pointed towards the water's edge, and Sideswipe scampered forwards as he began organizing his equipment to begin painting. Meanwhile, Sideswipe kept casting anxious glances at his brother, as if worried that Sunstreaker would change his mind.

"Would you stop slaggin' moving, Sides? I can't paint you if you won't hold still." Sunstreaker scowled, but Sideswipe smirked at the love that was pulsing from Sunstreaker's end of the bond.

"Sure thing, Sunshine."

Sunstreaker grumbled, but said nothing further.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sunstreaker finally set down his brush and gazed intently at the piece he had just created.

A black helm poked energetically over his shoulder. "It looks perfect, bro."

The painting showed Sideswipe in front of the water's edge, standing sideways, helm facing the ocean, his red armor reflecting in the water closest to him. His cherry red a great contrast against the deep purple and light pinks that decorated the sky. The sun was barely visible over the water, and casted a lazy yellowish tint across the water.

"We should get going," Sunstreaker said quietly, eyeing the darkness that was slowly starting to smother the remaining colors that the sun had left behind.

Sideswipe delicately picked up the drawing, stashing the supplies back into his subspace, and the two headed back to base.

* * *

Sideswipe took a step back to admire his handiwork. Sunstreaker's painting was now adorning the otherwise plain wall of their hab suite.

"So?"

"So what?" Sunstreaker glanced up at him, lowering his datapad that he had immediately hid behind when they had initially returned.

"Are you going to fix this?"

His optics narrowed, "fix what?"

"This," Sideswipe waved his arms to gesture about the room.

His optics flicked side to side, tracking his brother's movements, and his brother sighed.

"You don't remember?"

Sunstreaker shook his helm slowly, a look of deep concentration contorting his faceplates as he racked his drives.

"Oh…" His voice was soft and he looked slightly dejected. "Alright then…"

Sunstreaker's mouthplate twitched slightly as it dawned on him on what his brother was implying. "How do you remember that?"

"I told you that I had always loved watching you paint," he shrugged. "Besides, it'll remind us of home." He smiled hopefully as his brother stood and crossed the room to stand by his brother.

 _It wasn't such a bad idea…_

"Yeah," Sunstreaker murmured softly, gazing fixedly at the wall as ideas began to formulate. "Yeah, I'll fix it."

Sideswipe whooped loudly, wrapping his brother into a hug, which Sunstreaker slowly returned.

No words had to be spoken as the two stood in each others embrace.

Their feelings through the bond spoke louder than words ever could.


	3. RID Part 1: You'll never be alone

**Summary: Sideswipe's worried about something. Sunstreaker reassures him with a promise. Part 1 of 3.**

* * *

"Sideswipe?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

The question was empty, meaningless. His true feelings were obvious over the bond, unfortunately as it was, he was incapable of gathering more information. Sideswipe had his thoughts blocked from his brother's reach.

His brother was quiet for a moment, "I'll be okay, Sunny, go back to recharge."

"You know I can't sleep when you're upset," Sunstreaker murmured, moving closer to his brother cautiously.

Sideswipe shook his helm, "it's stupid, go-"

"Whatever it is," he cut him off, "it's important. Otherwise, you wouldn't be as bothered as you are now."

A soft vent, "you're not gonna stop until I tell you, I'm guessin'?"

"You guessed correctly."

He looked hesitant for a click, glancing uncertainly at Sunstreaker. "I'm scared."

He waited, but Sideswipe said nothing further. "Of what?" Sunstreaker prompted, laying a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

When Sideswipe turned to look him in the face, his optics were full of pain. "Of losing you."

Sunstreaker gave a little jerky movement of startlement. "I-Sideswipe, you're not going to lose me...I promise."

"You can't promise that."

"Maybe not," he admitted quietly, "but in the meanwhile, you're stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

"I hope it'll stay like that," his brother whispered back, craning his helm to look up at the constellations above them.

Sunstreaker wrapped an arm around his twin, pulling him into a hug.

 _You'll never be alone._

That was a promise.


	4. RID Part 2: You'll never be alone

**Summary: Ever wonder where the golden twin was during RID 15? Well, now you know. Part 2 of 3.**

* * *

He didn't have time to think, only to react.

The Decepticon he was dueling was highly skilled, not too unusual. However, it made it rather difficult to defeat him.

Fortunately for him, his opponent didn't know all his tricks. A quick spin with his leg extended aimed at his opponent's knee joints, whose knees promptly bucked, allowing the yellow front liner easy access to decapitate his foe with a swift shot to the helm.

He heard heavy footfalls behind him, spinning around in an attempt to defend himself.

He wasn't prepared for the weapon that was gripped in the Decepticon's servos.

"SUNSTREAKER!"

An anguished cry cut through the small clearing.

The lone yellow form swayed unsteadily on his feet before collapsing to his knees, a sword lodged through his chassis.

"NO!" A red front liner charged the Decepticon responsible, mercilessly slashing at him until the Decepticon was nothing but spare parts upon the ground.

The yellow Autobot swayed backwards, and the red bot launched himself to the ground, holding him steady before he could possibly cause more damage to himself.

"Sunny," his blue optics were wide with fear. "Sunny, no, no, no." He resisted the urge to shake his brother, fearful of causing him more pain.

"Sides - I wasn't fast enough -"

Sideswipe violently shook his helm. "Save your strength, I'm gonna get you out of here."

"No," his twin coughed, energon staining his mouth plates, his optics were struggling to remain open. "Too slow, my..my spark."

"Sunstreaker, no, stay with me." Panicked, this time Sideswipe did shake him.

"S'alright," his wording was becoming more slurred by the moment. "Promise...Promiserrr me…" His helm was rolling and his optics were unfocused. He couldn't speak...Couldn't say what he wanted to.

The bond.

 _I don't have long._

 _Don't say that._ Sideswipe pleaded, staring at his brother, trying in vain to stem the flow of energon leaking from the wound. He was afraid of moving the sword, as it might add to the problem rather than improve it.

 _I can feel my spark shrinking, Sideswipe, listen to me. Don't be a stubborn aft._

 _Stay with me please, Sunny, please don't leave me._

Sunstreaker's blue optics flared briefly. _I'll always be there for you, Sides. Now promise me something._

 _Anything._

 _Don't shut them out._

 _Shut who out?_

 _Anyone - other bots who try to get close to you. Don't shut them out._

 _I won't have to if I have you._

His optics dimmed briefly. _Sideswipe, please…_

 _You're scaring me._ Sideswipe's optics were a light blue as he stared, terrified, into his brother's face as the reality of the situation began to hit him full force.

"Shur….Shur okay," mumbled Sunstreaker, hand grasping at Sideswipe's own.

"Please," his voice was barely a whisper. He didn't dare close his optics as he stared at his brother, trying to savor the feelings of warmth, comfort, and love that his brother was pouring over the bond.

He was afraid that if he closed his optics, his brother would just...slip away.

"I can't do this without you."

 _You won't have to._

"Then stay," he begged, voice cracking.

 _You'll never be alone, I promise….I love you._

Sunstreaker's optics flickered, and finally faded offline, his tight grip on Sideswipe's hand loosening.

"No," dread bubbled up inside his systems. "No, no, Sunstreaker, no, please, come back." He shook his brother frantically, panicked, "no, Sunny, don't leave me."

 _Don't break your promise, Sunstreaker, please._

"SUNSTREAKER!" He was screaming his name, over and over, sobbing hysterically, shaking his brother's body as if it were all a cruel joke, and he was indeed just recharging. "Come back to me, please!"

But he didn't.

His brother's body steadily grew colder as the systems slowly finished powering down. A trace of a smile on his mouth plates, as if he was satisfied that he had just slipped into a world where there was no more pain. No more suffering.

Sideswipe wished he could do the same.

"I can't do this without you," he whimpered.

 _You won't have to._

The words echoed over and over inside his processor.

"Then where are you now?" He demanded in despair, unable to bring himself to become angry at his brother.

His brother, who had given him so much, who had watched his back.

Who had always protected him.

 _He's really gone._

What was he to do without him?

Numb, Sideswipe stumbled to his feet, cradling his brother. He stumbled through the clearing.

He wasn't going to leave his brother out here to rot.

Sunstreaker was going to have a proper Cybertronian burial.

Even if it was the last thing he did.


	5. RID Part 3: You'll never be alone

**Summary: Sideswipe recalls the details of his brother's death, which occurred prior to the events of RID 15. He soon gets a surprise that lifts his spirits. Part 3 of 3.**

* * *

Sideswipe stared numbly at the ocean separating the junkyard from Crown City. He shuttered his light blue optics momentarily, fighting down the lump that seemed to have risen in his tanks.

"I never got to say it back," he murmured, staring blankly at the water.

He glanced to the side, pondering. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he reached out through a bond.

A bond that he had isolated himself from ever since that fateful day.

"You promised me," he whispered. "So where are you?"

He had expected to feel nothing but emptiness and cold, but he was still disappointed when that was exactly what he was met with.

He let out a shaky vent. _Stupid…Sunstreaker is gone and isn't ever coming back._ He told himself, rather angrily. _Stop getting your hopes up._

 _About time, you little fragger._

"What the frag?!"

He gave a start, stumbling backwards, tripping over his own pedes, and landed roughly on his aft. He jerked his helm back and forth, trying to determine who had spoken.

"Who's there?" He demanded, servos itching to reach for his weapon.

 _It's me, slaghead, don't tell me you've forgotten already._

His spark seemed to stop pulsing in his chassis. _Sunstreaker? What? How-...Where are you?!_

 _Nowhere….At least… Not physically. If your dumb aft hadn't cut yourself off from the bond, you wouldn't have "been alone" all these years._

Sideswipe could feel his brother scowling, and a genuine smile that he had not had in a long time worked its way onto his faceplates. All he could feel was relief.

Relief that his twin wasn't fully dead after all.

 _But, it was as if you were completely gone after -_

 _After I died? Yeah. Because I had_ _just died_ _dim spark, I hadn't been able to reforge our bond at that point._

 _Sunny?_

 _What?_ His twin's voice sounded irritable, as if their reunion was something he had been dreaming of for eternity, and it wasn't going at all how he desired.

Which was quite possibly true, from the stormcloud like feelings flowing over the bond.

 _I love you too._

There was a silence, and Sideswipe began to fear that he had been hallucinating after all.

 _Now you can stop beating yourself up about not saying it back._

The stormclouds seemed to lift, and was replaced by a soft warmth.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Now I can annoy you again," a cheeky grin.

 _Don't even think about it._

Sideswipe chuckled, "you opened yourself up to it, Sunshine."

An annoyed sigh, but his brother didn't protest.

With much higher spirits, Sideswipe clambered to his feet and bounced back to base, unable to wipe the broad smile off his face.

He had his brother back.

That was all that mattered.


	6. Part 1: You're my brother (Lambo Twins)

**Summary: An alternate universe where Sideswipe is a Decepticon whereas Sunstreaker is an Autobot. They're brothers, but will it stop Sideswipe from killing Sunstreaker? Part 1 of 3.**

* * *

Rain splattered the ground, merging the scattered precious blue drops of energon into small pools

A loud groan broke through the downpour, and the muddy ground exploded upwards as a figure collapsed to the ground.

Shuddering, arms shaking, the figure slowly pushed themselves to their knees, the rain instantly washing the mud from their torso. They held a hand to their abdomen, blue life blood trickling from the wound, painting the black servos a light blue.

A flash of lightning illuminated the figure's body, yellow paint gleaming for a split second before the sky turned black once again.

"S-Side-s-swipe," his voice modulator fizzed with static. "Please…"

The figure that stood before him wore an expression of distaste, staring down at the pitiful form of the other 'bot.

"Stop this, please," he begged, tilting his helm to stare up at the figure. Blue optics wide and pleading. "I'm your brother!"

The figure's faceplates didn't shift, and the red optics only seemed to glow more intensely.

"Your twin," his voice cracked, "please." In desperation, he sent a pulse of pain, pure agony, derived from the fact that he had never thought he would meet his end at the hands of his brother.

 _His brother._

The one who had stuck with him through everything.

The one who had always had his back.

The one who now used that trust against him and now he was the one with the figurative knife lodged in his back by his brother's hand.

The intense gaze faltered, and Sideswipe bowed his helm. Sunstreaker could feel the repulsion, and something more, something else.

Something familiar.

And then it was gone, pushed back into the darkest corner of his brother's soul.

Sideswipe dragged a hand over his mouth plates, wiping away energon that had begun to trickle there.

When he spoke, it was not with a voice that Sunstreaker recognized.

"That changes _nothing_." The sword upon Sideswipe's arm reengaged, sliding out with cruel shriek of metal due to the fact that part of the plating on his arm had been bent inwards by Sunstreaker's hands.

Sunstreaker's blue optics widened in horror as Sideswipe raised the sword above his helm.

" _Brother._ "

The world left a vile taste in Sideswipe's mouth.

Lightning cracked, showering Sideswipe in light, red armor flaring as he brought the sword down towards his brother with a speed that was unmatched.

* * *

 **Special thanks to Taka The Lazy Guy for favoriting this story! I greatly appreciate it.**

 **What do you guys think about this chapter? I'm in the process of writing the rest, and it's definitely going to be at least two parts long...But this may turn into a three part story. XD Thanks for being patient with me and my slow updates.**


	7. Part 2: You're my brother (Lambo Twins)

**Summary: A continuation of the last chapter. Will his brother repent from the ways of the Decepticons? Or will he remain devoted to the cause of a murderous tyrant? Part 2 of 3.**

* * *

His processor was working overtime, and he knew he only had a split second.

Metal shrieked in protest as the blade left a scratch along a head fin as the figure desperately threw himself to the side. There was a squelching noise as the blade buried itself into the ground mixed with mud and energon.

He staggered to his feet, and a roar of outrage rang in his audio receptors. A little dazed from the throbbing pain in his left head fin, he turned too late to react. He groaned from the impact of the other, pedes slipping on the uneven ground, sending them both sprawling into the muck.

He shoved a hand into the other's face, each grunting, each trying to gain leverage as they rolled about in the sludge

"I know you're still there, Sides." He threw a punch that connected with his brother's jaw. The other recoiled briefly, allowing him an attempt for another shot, "you're my brother!" The attempt didn't get very far, as he was soon pinned down. The arm with the blade slammed down into Sunstreaker's arm, eliciting a cry of pain. The yellow front liner's free arm instinctively went to try to push the blade out, leaving the rest of his form vulnerable.

Sideswipe saw his opening, and his other hand delivered a series of punches to anywhere he could reach, rage clouding his vision. Sunstreaker struggled to get his legs under himself in order to flip his brother, but the other used his knees to pin Sunstreaker's legs.

" **Brother,** " a blow to the face.

" **No,** " a sharp jab to the throat, and the receiver coughed violently, energon leaking out of his mouth plates.

" **Longer.** " A solid punch to the sword wound in Sunstreaker's abdomen, and a cry of agony rang out.

Sunstreaker's breathing became ragged.

 _No…_

 _No, he can't be…_

 _He can't be this far gone.._

Warnings of his pain receptors' imminent overload and looming preventive of further damage by induced stasis flashed across his HUD, but he ignored them.

Nothing could hurt more than those words.

He stopped struggling, stopped trying to fight back, stopped trying to protect himself.

The words pierced him, digging in deeper than any blade could

 _He's gone._

 _I failed him._

The only indications that he was still alive were the glowing optics, scratchy breathing, and unwilling spasms of his body as they received the blows.

The ceasing in struggling did not go unnoticed.

"Fight back," snarled Sideswipe, fist raised, hesitating.

Sunstreaker's helm lolled to the side as he stared out in the pitch black darkness.

He couldn't bear to look at the face that belonged to his brother, but wasn't him.

"Fight back, damn you!" Sideswipe slapped a palm against his face.

The helm turned, and the blue optics that stared back at him seemed empty, lifeless.

So different.

So unlike Sunstreaker.

So….

 _Lifeless._

As if even though his spark still hummed in his chest, he was already dead.

Perhaps the haunting expression on his brother's faceplates did more to end their fight then simply punching the life out of each other did.

Sideswipe could feel his rage begin to rapidly slip away, and try as he might, it still slid out of his servos.

Washed away like the mud on their torsos by the rain.

"End it," his brother whispered, and Sideswipe's intake hitched.

The only emotions that he could feel on Sunstreaker's end of the bond were odd.

Cold.

They didn't feel…

Didn't feel…

 _Not Sunny._

 _That can't be Sunny._

Sunstreaker's shaking hand reached up and touched his brother's face gently, and Sideswipe's optics dimmed as he instinctively leaned into the touch.

"End it," he murmured again. "It's what you want…"

Now it was Sideswipe's optics that filled with pain.

"No." He whispered. "No, Sunny.."

He hadn't meant this.

Joining the Decepticons.

Killing former teammates.

Following orders administered by a tyrant.

All of it.

All of it had been a mistake.

But he couldn't say it, couldn't tell him. Some invisible force kept him from uttering those words.

 _I made my choice._

 _The damage has already been done._ A little voice in Sideswipe told him. _No going back now._

Several moments ago he had been prepared to kill his brother.

Prepared to end the life that was tied to his.

Simply because the other had been fighting with as much ferocity as he.

But no longer.

 _Coward, what would the others think? About you suddenly having mercy on the Autobots?_

It was a moment of internal struggle, before he finally made up his processor.

"Life for you is a more fitting punishment than death ever will be," he struggled to keep his voice steady, to sound as hateful as he wished he felt.

He pushed off from his brother, sheathing the blade covered in his brother's blood with another audio receptor splitting screech.

"Brother," the word stopped him in his tracks, and he slowly turned to regard Sunstreaker, who was slowly sitting up.

"You can always come back," he insisted, "it's never too late." Those blue optics had sparked with a sort of hope, but the lifelessness seemed to hover in the background.

He didn't want to crush it, couldn't bear to see his brother become a shell.

His instincts were screaming at him, scratching and snarling at each other, demanding dominance.

 _Hug him, hug him, dammit!_

 _Kill him now! It is your duty to the cause!_

But he didn't do either, he locked himself to the spot, trying to quell the voices.

"It's always been too late for me," the statement came out quieter than he would have preferred.

Those optics, Primus, _those optics_.

The hope in them died, the lifelessness returned, and when Sunstreaker spoke, Sideswipe could feel his spark breaking in two.

"I understand," his helm lowered.

 _No, no you don't. You'll never understand._

That voice couldn't have been his, it wasn't Sunstreaker who had spoken them.

Sunstreaker was bright, he was happy, he was full of life.

Not...Not that. He wasn't empty.

He didn't sound like a dead man walking.

He didn't feel as empty and devoid of all heat, all life, through the bond as he did now.

 _That's not Sunny, that can't be Sunny._

 _End his misery, kill him now._

Sunstreaker rose on shaking legs, taking hesitant steps towards Sideswipe, who found himself walking towards Sunstreaker.

They stopped face to face.

Red optics meeting blue.

Lightning flashed above them, and thunder rumbled faintly in the distance.

 _End it._ His brother's optics seemed to say.

 _Just end it._ The Decepticon in snarled. _You've done this so many times before with others, what makes this time different?_

 _He's my brother..._

It wasn't even part of the mission.

Meeting up with each other had been by chance.

By mistake.

 _I never meant to meet up with you._ Sideswipe willed those words to be broadcasted on his face by simply staring at his brother.

 _I had to fight you, you left me no choice._

 _But I never meant to go this far...To hurt you this much…_

 _Yes, you did._ The voice spoke again, _end it now, let him out of his misery._

His hand trembled as it brushed against the sword wound in his brother's torso.

But he could tell the real pain was from the sting of his words.

"Sunstreaker," he murmured, optics sliding downwards to inspect the damage.

"End it," his brother begged.

"No."

 _I don't want to._

"You have to," it was as if his brother had read his mind.

"No," he shook his helm, voice shaking.

 _Damn you, don't let him know how you actually feel._

 _JUST END IT!_

Sunstreaker's legs finally gave out, and Sideswipe caught him, pulling him close.

Remorse leaked through the bond unbidden, and Sunstreaker's grip on Sideswipe's arms tightened.

 _Show no mercy, and end his pitiful existence._

 _ **No.**_

"You need help," Sideswipe croaked. "Where's your transponder?"

"End it."

"Stop it," he hissed. "I'm not going to kill you."

Sunstreaker raised his helm with great effort to look into Sideswipe's face. "'Brother no longer', remember?"

Sideswipe squeezed his optics shut. "Stop it," he pleaded.

Sunstreaker pushed weakly at Sideswipe's arms, and he allowed the yellow front liner to slip from his grasp. His optics followed Sunstreaker's descent, and he collapsed to his knees beside him.

He didn't even know how it happened, everything felt blurred.

Suddenly he had wrapped his arms around Sunstreaker, and then he was sobbing in anguish into his brother's shoulder.

With that action, the little nagging voice of his Decepticon side fell silent.

As if it finally understood that in truth, he had never really been a Decepticon.

Not really.

Decepticons were merciless. They were cold.

There was a side to them that became their entire persona, and try as he might, Sideswipe had never been able to do that.

Perhaps it was simply due to the fact that he was the only Decepticon with a split-spark bond with an Autobot.

Perhaps it was because he was connected to someone that had always been his light in his darkest hour.

 _Primus_ , why had he _squashed_ that light?

"I'm sorry," he choked, "I'm so sorry."

Where were these words even coming from?

 _Deep down,_ his conscience seemed to tell him. _It's always been there. You know it's always been there._

A hand gently pushed Sideswipe away and red once again met blue.

Blue that was still tinged with pain, but was no longer lifeless.

 _You're my brother,_ he tried to push the words through the bond. _You'll always be my brother._

Sunstreaker stared at him, as if he were afraid that this was fake, that this was a joke.

Sideswipe kneeled there, shaking.

 _Hug him._ His instincts demanded. _He's your fragging brother._

"You need help," he whispered, wincing at the look of pain on his brother's face when he pushed his hand to the wound, attempting to stop the flow of energon.

"What about-"

"Where's your transponder?" He was feeling panicked, now. The wound looked horrible, and he hoped it only appeared worse than it actually was.

Sunstreaker reluctantly took it out of slipspace, activating it.

"I shouldn't be here when-" but he broke off.

He had already gone too far.

There was no way he could return with the report that he had not terminated an Autobot, especially one as lethal as Sunstreaker.

"Leave, then." Sunstreaker said quietly, averting his optics. "There's nothing here for you."

The words seemed to twist like a blade in his gut, even though it was not he with an external wound.

"You're wrong," the words came out in a growl and Sunstreaker gave him a barely disguised expression of surprise.

"Everything," his voice was barely above a whisper. "There's everything for me here. There'll be nothing for me back there…"

His brother understood. He knew why he couldn't return to the Decepticons, especially not now.

That didn't deter that little nagging doubt, though.

"So you're just going to the Autobots because of what will happen when you return to the 'Cons?" He sounded bitter, hurt.

"No," he glared at Sunstreaker this time.

 _It's you, dammit!_

He had left during the beginning of the war to try to protect Sunstreaker. Not hurt him, not...not what he had just done…

Sunstreaker stared at him a bit coldly.

"I-" he faltered, "Sunny, I-"

He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Go," Sunstreaker hissed.

"Sunny-"

"Don't."

"Sunstreaker I-"

"Shut the hell up and leave."

"IT'S YOU!" He exploded. "IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU!" His hands balled into fists. "I left to protect you! I couldn't - couldn't watch...I-..." His voice broke and he couldn't speak any longer.

He only hoped the heartbreak that was bleeding over the bond was enough for his brother to fully understand.

Sunstreaker's optics shuttered, refusing to speak, refusing to meet his brother's longing gaze.

Sideswipe bowed his helm. "Forgive me," his words were barely distinguishable against the assault of the rain and the faint rumble of thunder in the distance. His chest plates shifted aside to reveal the thin, transparent metal of his spark chamber. A soft blue glow illuminated both of their faces.

His hand pulled a knife from slipspace, and Sunstreaker's helm snapped up to watch him intently, a sense of dread bubbling up.

The knife flew towards Sideswipe's spark chamber.

" **No!** "

* * *

 **Special thanks to Taka The Lazy Guy for the review! I appreciate the feedback!**

 **Whaddya guys think about this chapter?**


	8. Part 3: You're my brother (Lambo Twins)

**Summary:** **Sideswipe's not sure of his affiliation anymore. Would it be wiser to stay with the Decepticons, or defect to the Autobots? Will his brother be the deciding vote? Part 3 of 3.**

* * *

Sunstreaker snatched Sideswipe's wrist, the knife just inches from the thin metal.

His voice was strangled, desperate. "Sides, don't-"

A sharp tug, a low growl. More forceful pulling, an attempt to free his wrist. "Let go."

"No."

"Why?" He demanded, red optics flaring.

"You're my brother," his free hand touched Sideswipe's faceplates hesitantly, as if that act alone could convince him to not use the blade.

He had to explain himself. Before….Before it was too late.

"I couldn't watch you get hurt," Sideswipe whispered. "And I….I-"

"Stop," Sunstreaker responded softly.

"That's why I joined the 'Cons," he continued, ignoring his brother. "They were sending threats," his red optics looked pleadingly at Sunstreaker. "They were going to hurt you. I never meant-I didn't want-"

Sunstreaker placed a finger upon his lips to silence him. "I know…"

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, "Sunny, I'm so sorry." He apologized, those same four words spilling from his mouth repeatedly. His hands were shaking, and the blade slipped from his numb servos.

Sunstreaker pulled him close, placing a hand on the transparent thin metal, feeling the pulsing of the spark beneath.

 _He's still here, he's still alive._

Pain shot through his arm and abdomen, and he clenched his denta together to keep from crying out.

 _Focus._

Sideswipe was more important than a few measly injuries.

A bright beam broke through the rain, showering them in light. Both looked up in time to see a seeker transform. Sideswipe's chest plates snapped closed as soon as Sunstreaker moved his hand.

"Sunstreaker?" The voice sounded muffled due to the constant pounding of the water, but it definitely belonged to Jetfire.

"Here," the yellow frontliner croaked.

"You haven't been responding to comms, what-" his blue optics caught sight of Sideswipe, and he stopped short, hand transforming into a plasma cannon to point at the 'bot.

"Don't," Sunstreaker murmured, placing a hand on the trembling form of Sideswipe, mostly to ensure he didn't lunge at the seeker. "He's coming with."

"If he tries anything-"

"He won't."

Jetfire hesitated for a moment, as if by intense scrutiny he could ensure that Sideswipe would not try to harm him. "Alright."

Sideswipe rose haltingly, watching Jetfire carefully as he picked Sunstreaker up.

Several feet away was a shuttle, and upon arrival, Sideswipe gingerly laid Sunstreaker down on the medical bench. Jetfire walked past them, never taking his optics off Sideswipe.

That was fine with him, his main concern was his brother.

He kneeled by his side, taking his brother's hand and holding it to his face, optics dimmed.

* * *

"Sideswipe."

"I'm not leaving him."

A more insistent pull on his shoulder. "If you don't leave willingly, we'll have to remove you forcibly. Let Ratchet work on him."

Sideswipe cast one more concerned look at his brother, his pedes feeling like lead as he made his way out of the medbay, First Aid trailing him.

"We'll take good care of him," the medic promised, laying a hand on the red front liner's shoulder.

"Let me know when I can see him again."

First Aid nodded, retreating back into the medbay, leaving Sideswipe to stare longingly at the doors as they shut behind him.

It did not fail to meet his notice the two Autobots standing behind him, servos resting what appeared to be nonchalantly on their sidearms.

He knew that the positions of their hands was not a coincidental event.

They didn't trust him.

Understandable, considering his former affiliation.

But the inconvenience from being regarded as a cobra constantly coiled and ready to lash out, became...Well, tiresome after a while.

He began pacing.

To do something.

To do _anything_.

Anything to get his mind off his brother.

Anything to forget about what just happened.

 _I've been a fool._

* * *

"Sides-"

He didn't wait, didn't want to hear the rest. He shoved past the medic and burst back into the medbay.

 _Where is he?_

His optics landed on the motionless yellow figure on a recovery slab, and he stopped cold.

His first instinct was to prod his brother through the bond, and relief flooded through him as he realized that the other was simply in recharge. His spark still trying to slow down from the panic induced energon rush, he made his way to the berth on shaking legs.

As he stood over his brother, he reached a trembling hand out to touch his brother's arm, but stopped short. He shuttered his optics as an immense feeling of guilt settled on his chassis.

Guilt from hurting his brother.

From abandoning a cause he swore his life to.

He wondered, for what seemed to be the hundredth time, if he had made the right decision.

Blue optics groggily onlined and Sideswipe leaned forward anxiously.

"Hey," murmured Sunstreaker.

"Hey," his voice was incredibly quiet. "You feeling okay?"

 _Of course he isn't, dimspark._

"Yeah," he frowned, "don't beat yourself up over it."

The red front liner looked away, and Sunstreaker sent a pulse of love and concern through the bond.

"What's going to happen now?" His red optics flicked nervously to him.

Sunstreaker shrugged, wincing slightly at the action. "I don't know."

Sideswipe nodded slightly, sitting on the edge of the berth, swinging his dangling legs idly.

"We'll get through it together," he placed his hand on Sideswipe's shoulder. "I promise."

He looked back at Sunstreaker, a sad smile toying at his mouth plates as he sent a return pulse of love through the bond. He suddenly felt more assured that the decision he made was the right one, and he placed a hand over his brother's.

"You're my brother," he murmured softly, and a barely hidden expression of delight passed over Sunstreaker's faceplates.

 _And nothing is ever going to change that._

* * *

 **So, what'd you guys think about this chapter? Happy? Sad? Bit of both?**

 **Also, anybody have any prompts? I need to start widening my parameters on writing different characters.**


	9. MTMTE: Just another late night (Prowl)

**Summary: It's just another late night, and he stumbles across something that reminds him of someone who has left. (One-sided Prowl x Chromedome)**

* * *

Another late night.

Another task completed.

He set down a datapad only to pick up another one.

Keep busy, keep focused.

Maintain efficiency.

 _Just one more._

He kept telling himself that.

 _Just one more. Just one more._

Picking one up, reading through schematics, reading through reports.

Analyzing.

Improving.

Questioning.

Sending requests for more information.

More data.

Approving requests for experiments, that might've been deemed far too dangerous and inhumane before the war even started.

They may be needed, so he told himself.

A justification:

A means to the end.

Nothing more, nothing less.

 _War changes everything._

 _Even people._

They had to adapt, to _transform_.

 _If you don't adapt, you get left behind._

He was always adapting.

Always analyzing.

Always improving.

What is it a weakness or a strength?

He preferred the later.

Even if others thought he to be cold hearted and withdrawn.

Jazz had tried to remedy that.

Jazz was still trying to "fix him".

He didn't need fixing.

He didn't need any of that.

His systems blinked warnings across his H.U.D. which he dismissed after giving them each a once over.

 _Low fuel._

 _Recharge required._

Those tasks could be completed once he had finished here.

 _Just one more._

He picked up another datapad, switching it on.

He almost dropped it.

He held the datapad in shaking servos, blue optics wide with shock.

A face stared up at him.

A face that haunted his recharge cycles.

A face that belonged to someone he used to be attached to.

A person that he had tried to convince to remain on Cybertron, instead of embarking on that foolish quest with Rodimus and his delusional followers.

"Tumbler."

The word slipped through his lips, feeling like a song he had not heard in orbital cycles.

He had thought he was different.

Thought he would be one of those who would choose to adapt, to remain, to try to reestablish an era long passed, but better.

But no.

He had chosen Rewind over him.

At first, he had been angry.

Now?

Now he didn't know if he could blame him.

" _You've changed, Prowl, and not for the better."_

Had he been right?

Had he really changed for the worse?

Meaningless, he scolded himself.

All of that rubbish.

It didn't compute.

Didn't make sense.

Didn't add up.

Statistics refused to make the numbers align, to reveal the patterns, to show him what exactly he did to push him away.

 _Emotions._

A concept he had never been able to fully grasp.

Numbers and statistics.

Always reliable.

Always trustworthy.

Emotions were difficult to predict, difficult to manage.

A Cybertronian such as himself had no use for them.

So why was he so bitter over the absence of Tumbler?

 _No._

His name is Chromedome now, he corrected himself.

He set down the datapad, gazing out the viewing window of his office.

He could see distant flares shooting into the sky, leaving dancing sparks of fire in their wake.

Another protest by the N.A.I.L.S.

They wanted the Autobots and Decepticons permanently removed from Cybertron.

It was their home too, why should they leave?

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Perhaps it would be best to turn in.

Power down.

Face these issues after his recharge cycle when he had a clearer state of mind.

 _Yes._

Yes, he would power down.

Force these…. _emotions_ from his processor.

Thinking about Chromedome….

Thinking hurt.

Thinking and thinking and _thinking_.

 _Analyzing._

" _All your analyses in the world, Prowl, won't solve what's really wrong with you."_

Perhaps he had been right, perhaps he had been a fool.

It was the reason he was alone, after all.

But it was just another late night.

With only the constant companions of numbers and statistics to comfort him.

To keep him company.

He separated the data pads in neat piles before rising from the desk, heading towards the exit.

 _Just another late night._

* * *

 **Sidenote: An orbital cycle is about a month.**

 **Drabble inspired by the Prowl x Chromedome artwork of a tumblr user by the name of seyo20123 - it was freakin' amazing, so if you wanna go take a looksies at the pic' go check out their profile.**

 **Special thanks goes to slyside for the review and for following this story!**

 **^ Fun fact: Reviews, follows/favoriting helps keep me motivated because it lets me know people are actually reading/enjoying my writing, so thank you so, so much for that!**

 **So yay! I finally managed to write about some other 'bot that didn't include the Lambo twins. #Beproudofme XD**

 **Whaddya guys want to see next? Pairings? Anything? C'mon guys, gimme some prompts, I'd love to write them!**

 **Psst...And this is being posted early instead of on Sunday 'cuz I thought I'd give you guys something for Thanksgiving.**


	10. Promise me something (Skywarp x Sides)

**Summary:** **Skywarp takes his date somewhere new, and he makes a promise he intends to keep. (Skywarp x Sideswipe)**

* * *

The flash of light that came with teleporting blinded him, and it took several recalibrations before he could make out where the pit they had landed.

Blinking slowly, his optics registered that they were on a patch of land that overlooked the ocean, moonlight shimmering off the blueish black waves that were crashing noisily against the rocks below. The area they were in was wide open, and as he turned in a full circle, he could see around for miles.

"So," the seeker shuffled nervously, so unlike his normally confident stance. "What do you think?"

The red front liner had his back to him, and Skywarp leaned to the side, hoping to catch a glimpse of the other 'bot's face as his body language was impossible to read.

Sideswipe turned around in a sudden flurry of motion, blue optics shining. "It's perfect!"

"You really think so?" His purple wings fluttered at the delighted expression on his partner's faceplates.

Sideswipe placed his hands on his hip plating, smirking at the other 'bot. "Did I stutter?"

"I don't know, did you?"

Sideswipe frowned slightly, "yeah, I don't have a response to that."

"Speechless again, I see."

A sly smirk wormed its way onto his faceplates, "you weren't last night."

"Oh please," Skywarp waved his hand in dismissal. "I didn't bring you here to bicker." He sat down on the grass, pulling Sideswipe with him.

The Autobot grunted as he hit the ground. "Easy," he scolded, shaking his finger at the seeker.

"You're such a baby."

"You love it when I am, though," he winked.

Skywarp rolled his optics, "I don't, it's extremely unbecoming of you."

Sideswipe pouted, "that's rude."

"But it's the truth," Skywarp countered.

The other rolled his optics, sighing dramatically. "If you say so." He tilted his helm back to look up at the sky, where the stars danced in tandem.

The seeker cocked his helm to the side, admiring the way the light glinted off the other's faceplates, illuminating his handsome features, and he snaked his arms around his waist, pulling Sideswipe flush against him.

"Someone's cuddly tonight," snickered Sideswipe, the seeker only humming in response, playing with seams between armor plating.

He was quiet for a moment, wings shifting slightly in the light breeze. "It's so unlike Cybertron."

Sideswipe nodded, "but it's beautiful," he spared a glance back at Skywarp. "Is that why you brought me here?"

He nodded, "I found this area a deca-cycle ago."

"Well, I think it's perfect." Sideswipe smiled, leaning back and snuggling against his partner. Skywarp nuzzled his neck cabling, planting a kiss on the side of his face, the two drifting into silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

"I hate this."

Skywarp's wings stiffened on his back at the abrupt statement, confused. "What?" His voice was strangled.

 _What did I do wrong? He just said-_

"Not _this_ , this. Just…" Sideswipe sighed heavily, "having to hide _this_. It's ridiculous."

"Oh," his wings relaxed a bit. "If the others found out-"

"I know, I know." Sideswipe twisted to face Skywarp, optics filled with longing. "I don't like having to hide this."

"I don't either," he ran a comforting hand over the front liner's audio horns.

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"This whole being on different sides of the war…." Sideswipe trailed off, staring off into the distance.

"...Yes?" Skywarp said slowly, wings twitching anxiously.

"Please don't ever let that get between us," he looked back at Skywarp with sorrowful optics.

Skywarp frowned, "Sideswipe, I would never-"

"Promise me."

"I promise," he cupped Sideswipe's face gently, who leaned into the touch. "I don't care if we're in different factions, or if we are galaxies apart. I'd still love you. I **do** love you."

Sideswipe beamed at him. "I love you too," he leaned in, planting a kiss on the seeker's lips. His wings shot up on his back in surprise, before shifting downwards in contentment as he allowed himself to get lost in the kiss.

 _I won't let anything come between us._

 _I promise._

* * *

 **Special thanks to slyside for the feedback!**

 **What would you guys like to see next? Fluff, action, or more angst? With what characters? Lemme know in the reviews or via PM!**


	11. RID Part 1: Small spaces (Lambo Twins)

**Summary:** **Takes place right after RID15 Season 1 Episode 1 "Even Robots Have Nightmares". Russell approaches a shaken up Sideswipe, and he's going to learn the origin of Sideswipe's claustrophobia. Part 1 of 3.**

* * *

"Sideswipe?

"Hm?" The red mech's blue optics shifted to the source of the voice. "Oh, hey, Russell."

"You okay?" Russell Clay's head tilted to the side, eyes shining with concern. "You still look really shaken up about what happened."

"With Nightstrike?" He arched an optic ridge before waving his hand dismissively. "Psshh, nah."

"You sure?" Russell strided over to the rusty washing machine, pulling himself on top of it for a seat.

"Yeah, of course. This is **me** we're talking about." The mech jerked a thumb at himself before crossing his arms, leaning back against the large shelves. "Why do you think I _wouldn't_ be okay?"

Russell gave him an incredulous look, "well let's see." He held up a hand, counting with his fingers as he began to list reasons. "After the fight, you went dead quiet and wouldn't talk to anyone, not even to harass Strongarm. You lagged behind us when we were heading back to base instead of racing ahead. When we _did_ get back to base, you immediately came back here instead of helping Bee and the rest of the team put Nightstrike back in his containment unit. You haven't answered comms.-"

"Alright, alright. I get it." Sideswipe put his hands up in mock surrender."I just haven't wanted to be around anyone, is all."

"I'm pretty sure there's more to it than that," it was Russell's turn to cross his arms.

Sideswipe sighed, rubbing the back of his neck cabling. "It's nothing you would understand, Russell."

"Then why not help me to? Start off with something simple. Fixit said that Nightstrike would cause you guys to see your worst nightmares. What was yours?"

Sideswipe frowned, avoiding Russell's gaze.

"Sideswipe, you can't keep all this to yourself all of the time."

He sighed, shuttering his optics briefly. "Small spaces."

Russell's eyebrow arched, "small spaces?"

"Yeah, it's lame. I know."

"No, not really. Can I ask why?"

The mech held his helm in a hand. "It started a long time ago. Haven't been able to shake it since."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time to listen," Russell brought his legs up to sit criss-cross, resting his elbows on his knees, propping his chin up with his hands.

Sideswipe shook his helm, venting heavily as the memories of what happened began to play in his processor like a movie. "It all started when a friend of mine and I had been assigned to apprehend this Decepticon back on Cybertron. Unfortunately, we weren't completely prepared for what was going to happen…"

* * *

 **Special thanks to slyside for the review!**

 **There will be an action scene in the next chapter, so stay 'tooned!**

 **Also, if anyone enjoys stories about the Lambo bros x OC, I have a story that can be found here:** **s/12561144/1/Broken-A-Transformers-Fanfic**

 **"Broken" is/was my very first TF fanfic, and I'd appreciate having you guys take a look if that's something you're interested in. It starts out really slow, and I apologize. But it gets more 'bot centered as it goes along.**


	12. RID Part 2: Small spaces (Lambo Twins)

**Summary: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker face off against a Decepticon intent on killing them via an uncommon method. Getting crushed to death probably won't inspire them to go into any tight spaces any time soon. Part 2 of 3.**

* * *

A maniacal cackle filled the air, "you foolish Autobots fell right into my trap."

The twins exchanged an uneasy glance. It was true, they had tracked down the Decepticon far too easily. In their eagerness to complete the mission, they had simply dismissed it as a lucky break.

It turned out they weren't as lucky as they thought.

"The only one here trapped is _you_ ," Sideswipe replied cockily, putting on a false air of confidence.

"Is that so?" The Decepticon's red eyes narrowed."No one can trap Residue," the 'Con drew himself up to his full height, smiling smugly.

His pompous expression faltered as both twins snorted.

"What?" He asked, glaring at them.

" Seriously?" Sunstreaker asked, arching an optic ridge, a hint of a smile tugging at his mouth plates.

"What kinda name is 'Residue'? Did they just run out of names by the time you got outta the Well of Allsparks?" Sideswipe's faceplating stretched into a wide grin as he mimicked a serious, deep voice. "Sorry about this, son, but this name is all we've got left. I guess you could say...IT'S THE RESIDUE!"

Sideswipe burst into laughter while Sunstreaker cracked a small smile; the Decepticon looking startled at first before anger slowly began to seep into his faceplates.

"Well, little Autobots," Residue's plating seemed ruffled, like an agitated animal. "You want to know how I got my name? I'll happily show you." An object slipped from his dark servos, and in a matter of nano-kliks, the trio was enveloped in a white mist.

 _Where is he?_ Sunstreaker demanded through the bond, desperately attempting to recalibrate his optics to see through the cloud, but to no avail.

 _Dunno, I can't even hear him._ Sideswipe replied, waving his hand in front of his own face to try to make out where it was.

A loud screeching of tormented metal sliced through the fog like a sharp knife. Both twins froze.

 _That wasn't you, was it?_ Sideswipe asked nervously.

 _Of course not!_ Sunstreaker snapped, but even he sounded uneasy.

Psychotic laughter seemed to revolve around them, and the twins turned until they were back to back, taking comfort with the familiarity of each other.

"Show yourself, you cowardly piece of slag!" Sideswipe bellowed, straining to make out anything.

 _That was original._

Sideswipe scowled. _Oh, shut up, Sunny. It's not like you could do better._

 _Actually, I-_

 _Ah, ah, ah. No. I don't wanna hear it._

"You wanted to know how I got my name," a voice hissed in Sideswipe's left audio, causing him to flinch in surprise and lash out with his sword.

The laughter danced safely out of reach, "you see, little Autobots. Whenever one of you thinks me to be, what was it you said earlier….trapped?" A low chuckle this time, "they soon discover that it's not the case."

"What do you mean?" Sunstreaker demanded, grimacing at his own inquiry.

Decepticons who were full of themselves usually gave away their plot when asked oblivious sounding questions.

 _Usually._

So, it was worth a shot, even if it did insult his own intelligence.

"I'm not trapped, _you are_ ," he sneered in Sunstreaker's right audio, who didn't even flinch, simply firing a plasma cannon round in the voice's direction.

"Get to the point, 'Con."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Residue actually sounded disappointed. "It's so much more enjoyable to toy with my prey."

"We're done playing your games," Sunstreaker responded flatly.

A slow laugh, which slowly evolved into uncontrollable giggles. "Oh, what fun!" Cried he, "you think the games to be done? No, no, nooo. We're just getting started!"

There was a momentary pause.

 _We need to keep him talking._ Sunstreaker glanced in the direction of Sideswipe.

 _Ya think?_ Sideswipe frowned, even though his brother couldn't see his expression.

A small giggle, "the mist is staying, to provide more of a challenge. No Autobot has _ever_ made it past the first level, _especially_ with the mist, so good luck!" Maniacal laughter faded away into the fog, and the twins were left in a cold silence.

"You think he was bluffing?" Asked Sideswipe grimly, already knowing the answer and readying his weapons.

"Unlikely," was his brother's response, "he's slagged in the processor."

The tormented wails of metal sounded again, seeming to get closer every second.

"Primus, I can't see a fraggin' thing. Sunny?"

"No-" the rest of his words were drowned out by another squeal.

"What in the allspark?" They both turned to the source, and a pair of glowing red eyes cut through the fog, glaring at them.

Not waiting to see what exactly it was, the pair instinctively dove separate directions as the figure burst into a lunge.

"Meet my pet!" Cackled Residue. "He's not very fond of strangers, you see. But, I suppose I should give you a hint, as I did your predecessors."

"Here comes the monologue," muttered Sideswipe, straining to make out the creature's form through the fog.

"Most 'bots underestimate me, they mock _my name_. 'Not intimidating' they say. Well, they're not laughing for long. You see, when I'm done with naughty little Autobots such as yourself…" The laughter echoed around them, which it had not done before. "There's nothing left of them except _the residue_!"

Dread settled upon the duo like a heavy blanket.

"Walls," grumbled Sideswipe, "death by pancake. Or death by a vicious creature. _Great_."

"Not if you can find a way out. This is a one level game, little 'bots. Can you make it out alive? Do what has never been done before?"

"Ya know," said Sideswipe, "games typically have more than one level."

A low growl, "snarky to the end, I see." He scoffed, "very well, it matters not what your mental state is when you meet your maker. Perhaps Primus will enjoy your sense of humor more than I."

Sideswipe's sensors registered the impending danger too late to react, and a groan of pain left him as the creature caught his arm in its jaw. The fangs dug in deep, denting metal and drawing energon, as it swung him from side to side, his pedes scraping uselessly against the metal flooring. Desperate, he yanked a knife from slipspace, flipping it in his hand before bringing it down, driving the blade into one of the creature's eyes.

A howl left it as it's jaws released mid-swing, sending Sideswipe careening into a wall, which immediately started sliding him towards the creature again.

Sunstreaker threw himself on top of the beast, which resembled a giant earthen lion, in order to buy his brother some recuperation time.

The fact that Residue had chosen that design instead of a Cybertronian one for a pet struck him as odd, but he didn't have much time to ponder that thought as he strained to hold tight to the bucking beast.

His blue optics widened as the tail of the creature bristled, and metal shifted around, creating spikes.

 _Another defensive mechanism._ He let go, throwing himself to the side just as the tail lashed upwards, burying itself in the creature's scruff of its neck.

His hand transformed into a blade as he pivoted to face the creature, slicing into its damaged neck, severing the head. His helm jerked to the side as Sideswipe staggered to his feet.

"Well that was…"

"Pathetic," agreed Sunstreaker, striding over to prop his brother against him.

A creaking of metal resounded as the creature clawed its way back to its feet.

"Are you kidding me?" Gaped Sideswipe. "You sliced off its fraggin' head and it's still kicking?!"

"Good for one?"

He flashed his brother a smile, "always."

The two rushed together, dodging and jumping over the wild swipes of the claws.

 _Keep it distracted. Its sensors will be damaged, and hopefully it'll only register one of us._

Sideswipe gave his brother a short nod. As the more acrobatic of the two, he weaved and flipped around the creature's desperate attempts to damage him. One hand transformed into a plasma cannon, while the other into a sword, alternating between slicing at the claws and shooting at the arms.

Meanwhile, Sunstreaker made his way on top of the beast, scanning it for potential weaknesses.

 _There, the chest cavity. We need to shoot it there._

 _And how would you suggest that, dear brother?_

 _Still have some explosives?_

Sideswipe snorted, _is that even a question?_

The creature jerked forwards unexpectedly, throwing Sunstreaker from its back, spinning around to pin the golden twin down. Its claws flashed as it scratched around the front liner, unable to properly pinpoint exactly where he was.

Sideswipe slipped underneath the beast as Sunstreaker grappled with an arm that had attempted to slice into his chassis. The red twin hastily yanked explosive after explosive out of his subspace, planting them on the creature's stomach, sliding back out after he had finished. He twisted, sword glinting as he hacked off the arm, allowing Sunstreaker an opening to escape.

The two sprinted as far away from the creature as they could, tumbling as the blast knocked them off their pedes.

A roar of outrage echoed throughout the room, but Residue said no more, fuming in silence.

The walls were almost close enough to touch if they splayed their arms wide, servo tips a few inches from the walls, and the fog had thinned quite a bit.

"Sunny," Sideswipe said nervously, clambering to his pedes. "Any more bright ideas?"

Sunstreaker jerked his helm in all directions, searching for some sort of trigger.

"He wouldn't make it easy…" He murmured, and his optics slid to land on the now disassembled creature.

"You're joking," said Sideswipe. " _That_ would be too easy."

Sunstreaker arched an optic ridge as if silently inquiring 'do you have any better ideas?'

Sideswipe sighed, and they began a hasty search through the components.

 _Where is it?_

"You didn't think it would be _that_ easy, did you?"

The twins whirled to face a seething Residue.

"No, not really," said Sideswipe with a shrug. "We won, now we can walk outta here, yes?"

"No," he flashed a smile, sharp dentae shining. "We're not done until you two are in pieces."

The twins leapt forward, Sunstreaker being smacked aside as Sideswipe connected with Residue. His dagger flashed as it embedded itself into the Decepticon's hip, eliciting a screech.

A roar of a jet's engines resounded as Residue took off, Sideswipe clinging to the dagger desperately. Sunstreaker's knees bent as he propelled himself upwards, latching onto the 'Con's pede.

"Get off!" He shrieked in panic, kicking his legs wildly, angling for the ledge that was above the pit.

Sunstreaker grunted as Residue's other pede dug into his side, and he connected with the side of the ledge, losing his grip on the 'Con's pede. He dazedly latched at the ledge, servos scrabbling for purchase as he began to slip backwards.

Residue's shoulder hit the ground, flipping him and sending Sideswipe head over heels into the wall. The Decepticon swung around, optics gleaming as he clambered to his feet, ripping the dagger from his side as he menacingly approached the struggling Sunstreaker.

"I could kill you now," he admitted, "but, as that will only provoke your brother further…" He chuckled, "make yourself useful and distract him." He hurled the dagger into Sunstreaker's hand, laughing as the mech cried out in pain.

"Get away from him!" Snarled Sideswipe, stumbling to his pedes, optics blazing.

Residue turned away from Sunstreaker, smirking at Sideswipe. "You have two options: you can either let me go and save your brother. Or…..You could try to kill me and doom your brother. The choice is yours."

"How about I make a third choice?" Sideswipe snapped, lunging for the Decepticon, who easily bat him aside.

"Very well, then," he smirked. "I see where your priorities lay."

Sunstreaker let out a strangled cry of pain as the dagger began to slice through his hand as he slipped backwards, pulling at it desperately to remove it before it was too late.

Sideswipe staggered, gritting his dentae as he felt a burning sensation over the spark bond that traveled into his left hand. Residue advanced, grinning psychotically at the tell-tale noise of his own embedded claws in his servos extending.

 _Hang on Sunny, I'll get you outta here._ He grunted as Residue swung at him, grappling with the mech's claws that were threatening to gauge his optics out.

 _Don't worry about me, just focus on Residue._

Sunstreaker choked off a sob as he lost purchase, hand split in half as he went tumbling through the air and landed with a loud _thud_ as he hit the ground.

"SUNSTREAKER!" The scream of anger and pain tore through his vocal cords as he felt an explosion of agony slam into him from the spark bond, despite Sunstreaker's best efforts to contain it.

 _Breathe, breathe, breathe._ Sunstreaker's tanks threatened to purge as he clutched his hand, blearily staring at the advancing walls that were roughly two feet away from.

Two truths crept into his processor unbidden.

1\. His pain bouncing over the spark bond was going to distract Sideswipe, acting as a part of a recipe for disaster that could end with his brother injured...or worse.

2\. Unless he found a way out in about 30 seconds, these walls were going to kill him, which in turn could possibly kill his brother.

Sideswipe twisted to the side, Residue staggering as he attempted to adapt to this new angle.

He had to end this quickly.

Sunstreaker's life was at stake.

He flipped over the bot, whipping out a dagger from subspace, twisting midair to throw it back at the bot. He allowed himself a small smirk of triumph as it sank into the Decepticon's shoulder, eliciting a hiss.

There was a slight pressure building on his torso, and he risked a glance over the side of the ledge.

Sunstreaker was trying to make himself as small as possible, but there was only so much a bot could do with the minimal spacing available.

 _Hurry, Sides, Sunny needs you._

Sideswipe jerked his helm at the sound of thumping pedes, sidestepping as Residue lunged. The bot hit the ground and flipped back to his feet, servos already grasping the knife that Sideswipe had wounded him with.

"You'll pay for this, Autobot. You will die, and your brother will die because you made a selfish decision."

"Don't be so sure," he said, twisting to avoid the wild stabbing of the dagger. He caught Residue's wrist, forcing it upwards to that it was between them, both struggling to tilt it in favor of themself.

Sideswipe resisted the urge to shutter his optics as he felt as if his spark casing was being crushed by a thirty ton weight.

"Can you feel it?" Purred Residue, "can you feel your brother's pain? He'll be nothing but a smear on the wall soon." He chuckled darkly, "and his brother did nothing to prevent it. Tell me, can you really go on with the knowledge that you failed your brother? I wonder how it will affect you.

"Your mistake is thinking that I'll let him die," Sideswipe snarled.

Residue's optics widened and he grunted, mouth opening in shock as he looked down.

How had he not noticed the Autobot holding it?

Embedded in his spark was another dagger.

"H-h-how?"

His optics flicked to the side. The dagger that had been lodged in the golden twin's hand was no longer on the cliffside, and it had not fallen down with him….

The red Autobot must have grabbed it before he sidestepped.

 _How had I not noticed that?_

"You really think frontliners aren't experienced enough with close combat to slip another dagger out unnoticed?" He twisted the handle, the Decepticon wheezing, watching as the light drained from his optics. "Now if you excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to."

He shoved Residue backwards as he let go, throwing himself over the side. He executed a series of flips through the air to soften his landing, coming to a crouch as he hit the top of the walls that were slowly retreating. His legs swiftly carried him to where Sunstreaker's arm was desperately reaching up, unable to grasp the top.

"Hang on, Sunny." He grabbed his brother's hand, pulling up with as much force as he could muster. He grit his dentae as his brother stifled a cry of agony, pulling Sunstreaker up to rest on the top of the wall.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay." Sideswipe leaned over him, grasping his hand tightly.

Sunstreaker offered a weak nod, shuttering his optics momentarily.

* * *

A staticky snarl of pain rumbled through is vocalizer as he pulled the dagger free.

"Autobots," his vocalizer fizzled. " _Kzzt._ Those _kzzt_ Autobots."

His shaking hands lay over his exposed spark chamber, lifting one feebly up to stare at the energon stained servos.

"S-s-s-hr- _kzzt_ -rin-rink- _kzzt_ -ki-king. _Kzzzt._ Sp- _kzzt_ -ark"

5 seconds.

"I-it _kzzt_ wa- _kzzt_ -s a _kzzt_ go-go-od _kzzzttttt_ fi- _kzzt_ -ght."

4 seconds.

"T-th- _kzzt_ -e en-d"

3 seconds.

His optics sparked with light.

2 seconds.

He could see it, the allspark.

1 second.

 _At last._ A smile pulling at his mouth plates, his spark pulsing weakly.

0 seconds.

Those glaring red optics fizzled out, limbs going limp.

The Decepticon known as Residue was no more.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Hope you are all still alive!**

 **So first of all I just wanted to apologize for not updating this sooner.**

 **I've been buried in school work and in times when I wasn't, I just haven't had any sort of motivation to write due to mental health issues.**

 **So I am so sorry you all had to wait so long for Part 2.**

 **If Residue is similar to any 'bots in the Transformers universe, it was completely unintentional. He was just a random throw away OC I made for this drabble.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and please let me know what you think!**

 **~ TheQueenofBlades**

 **Psst. Also special thanks to slyside for the review.**


	13. RID Part 3: Small spaces (Lambo Twins)

**Summary:** **Sideswipe explains to Russell why he and Sunstreaker aren't as close anymore. Part 3 of 3.**

* * *

"WAS HE OKAY!?" Russell demanded, jaw agape.

"Yeah," said Sideswipe softly, rubbing his arm as if a phantom pain still plagued him. He had conveniently left out the brotherly aspects in his retelling of the story.

Russell let out a sound of relief, "that must've been really intense."

Sideswipe nodded mutely, staring off towards the sound of laughter at the command center.

Sensing his friend's discomfort, Russell changed the topic. "You and your friend must've been really close. What was that thing that you talked through? A hidden comm. unit?"

"A bond," he corrected, "it allows us to communicate without verbally speaking."

"So how do you get one? Does anyone else on the team have one?"

Sideswipe shook his head, "not to my knowledge. But they're typically made if two 'bots become sparkmates, or if they're spark-split twins. There might be other ways, but I don't know of them."

"Oh," Russell paused, eyes widening. "Were you and him, uh-"

"No," Sideswipe chuckled. "No, we were just really close."

"How close?" He pressed.

"Close, but….not."

"What do you mean?"

"He and I...well, we didn't always get along." Sideswipe shrugged, helm tilting back to gaze up at the stars dancing overhead. "We stopped using the bond a while after we stopped being sent on missions since peace, more or less, had been established. I never knew where he went on Cybertron, but we would just write back and forth. Eventually, he stopped replying."

Russell frowned, "that's _awful_. And he calls himself your _friend_?!"

Sideswipe sighed, optics sliding closed. "Not anymore."

"Well then I think you're better off without him. He doesn't exactly sound like friend material." Russell crossed his arms, scowling slightly at the dirt.

Sideswipe shook his helm, "I don't blame him."

"Why?" His head jerked up in surprise.

"Because we practically became polar opposites. He wanted to remain dedicated to his duties, but me? I just wanted to be done with the war. We had fought long enough. It was time for us to kick back and relax…." A shadow seemed to cross over his face. "We had a fight, and parted ways. The main reason he stopped replying is because our conversations never really went far. We hated what the other was doing with their life. It just...didn't work out."

"You really cared about him, huh?" Russell gave him a sympathetic look.

"Of course I did," he said softly. "But…"

"But?"

"I still do, and I guess that's why my worst fear was small spaces."

"How do you figure?"

"I locked away those feelings for him a long time ago. But before we had our fight? Losing him was my worst nightmare, and honestly, I still feel like it is. I guess the time when I was absolutely terrified he wasn't going to make it was….was when we had that fight with Residue. He was hurt really bad," his optics flickered up to meet Russell's eyes. "He almost died. He _should have_ died. The medics were never able to figure out why he didn't."

"But you knew?"

Sideswipe nodded, "our will to live has always been tied to the other."

"Were you two, like, related?" Russell asked, "because that seems a little extreme for just friends."

Sideswipe smiled wistfully, "he's my brother. That's why we had a bond. We were split-spark twins, and since most twins rely on the other to live….Well, when one dies, the spark of the other typically fades out as well."

"I'm not sure if that's cool or just terrible," Russell frowned and Sideswipe laughed. "Can one survive even if the other died?"

"That's not unheard of, just uncommon." Sideswipe shrugged, "I don't know how it would have worked out for us."

"Do you miss him?"

It was a loaded question, both of them knew it.

"I…" His optics slid reluctantly to meet Russell's eyes. "Yes."

"Then why not talk to him?"

Sideswipe shook his head mournfully. "Bonds will often be closed off until either both of us want to reopen it, or until we're able to meet up, talk out the differences, and repair both our relationship and our bond. When a split-spark's emotional relationship with the other is damaged, it damages the bond as well."

"If we talk to Fixit, do you think he'd able to make a comm. unit for you to use?"

He shrugged, "maybe. But Sunny's frequency changes so often….It'd be impossible to contact him. We wouldn't be able to risk it, not with his line of work."

"Too dangerous, huh?" Russell frowned, but Sideswipe didn't reply. "Yeah, alright. But if he ever reaches out to you through your bond thingy-"

"Then I'll try to fix it the best I can, but there's not much I can do except talk to a wall until he's ready."

Russell nodded, hopping off his makeshift seat. "Hey, let's head back to the diner. Dad found an old horror movie that we can laugh at the cheesiness of."

"Yeah, okay." A small smile tugged at his faceplates as he stood up, offering his hand to Russell, who clambered on. "Thanks, kid."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Russell flashed him a grin as Sideswipe began the short trek towards the rowdiness of the other Autobots.

* * *

 **Yeah so I think my posting times are back in the swing of things. (Thank God).**

 **Most ya'll are dead 'cuz I pretty much died for like a month, sorry about that. x.x**

 **Anyways, send me requests for this 'cuz I need ideas and I wanna write, darn it.**

 **Special thanks to slyside for the review, I understand you're busy dear, you don't need to apologize every time. :)**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed the thrilling conclusion to this RID arc.**

 **~ TheQueenofBlades**


	14. Could be better (Starscream)

**Summary: Starscream could be a better 'bot. Jetfire tries to tell him that, but we all know the Air Commander is spiteful and stubborn. (Jetfire and Starscream bro-ship)**

* * *

"You don't have to do this."

The seeker's red optics flicked up to meet bright blue ones.

"Yes, I do."

"Starscream-"

"Nothing you can say will change my mind, Jetfire. The Decepticons will establish a new order on Cybertron, and you would do well to choose the winning team."

"The Decepticons are killers!" Jetfire took a step forward, grabbing Starscream by the shoulders. "Murderers!"

The seeker brushed off the grip, slipping out of reach. "The Decepticons are willing to do what it takes to get results, unlike the _Autobots_ ," he sneered.

Jetfire's optics dimmed slightly, "have you fallen so far?"

Starscream scoffed, "I have simply grown wiser, having been exposed to the true truth by-"

"By a deranged gladiator who extinguishes the sparks of others for **sport**." Jetfire finished, optics narrowed.

"The events of Lord Megatron's past were simply grooming for the task that lay ahead." Starscream replied, sounding thoroughly disinterested. "He is seeking to eliminate this poisoned council, and lead Cybertron into a new golden age."

"He wants to **conquer** Cybertron! There will be **no** free will! We'll all have to follow and suffer punishments by **his hands**!" Jetfire's optics flashed, "why can't you see that?!"

"The only way to keep order is through conquering," Starscream leered, "and you are a bigger fool than I thought if you don't realize that."

"We're fighting to make the world a better place, Starscream! You can't have order when all are oppressed by a raving mad tyrant!"

"If you believe Lord Megatron to be mad for his tactics and beliefs, then-"

"He's brainwashed you," Jetfire's optics flooded with emotion, and his tanks twisted.

 _This_ _ **wasn't**_ _Starscream. This_ _ **couldn't**_ _be Starscream._

"I have merely been enlightened, my _dear Jetfire_. Lord Megatron has shown me the future-"

"If you think this will end well for you, you're wrong." He frowned, "you're better than this, Starscream!"

"No," the seeker responded. "I'm sure this will go **precisely** the way I intend."

The Autobot turned away in disgust, "then for your sake, I hope it does."

* * *

"Ah, we meet again, Jetfire."

"We don't have to fight, Starscream."

Starscream snorted, "not fight? My _dear Jetfire_ , we are in the middle of a battle." He gestured widely.

Although the mechs around them were clashing together in a mad frenzy for bloodshed, time seemed to slow down around them, like they were standing in a time bubble.

"You can help us! It's not too late!" Jetfire pleaded.

"I made my decision, Jetfire, and you did as well." Starscream replied, crossing his arms.

Jetfire opened his mouth to reply, but paused as he raised a servo to his helm to accept a communication. His optics dimmed as he listened to the orders, hesitantly lowering his hand.

"Duty calls," purred Starscream. "Run away, while you still have forces to run away _with_."

Jetfire turned away, "you could be better than this, Starscream. There's no need for more death." He threw these parting words over his shoulder, swiftly transforming into his alt-mode and jetting away.

"You're wrong," Starscream muttered, watching as his form slowly shrank into the distance.

* * *

His blood red optics narrowed as he stared distastefully at the rising plume of blue striped smoke of the resulting energon explosion.

At the very least, they wouldn't be leaving empty handed.

 _You're better than this._

"The energon, it's worthless to me now." A low growl of annoyance built up in his vocalizer, either from the loss of a potential fueling source, or from the reminder of the words of someone he no longer associated with.

 _No matter,_ he thought to himself, _there are still various other locations, and this is but a minor inconvenience._

His helm tilted to the side as he heard the _whooshing_ of the lift as it emerged with two vehicons and the Autobot known as Cliffjumper.

 _Fortunately, the one who caused the minor inconvenience won't be around for much longer._ He turned around, watching as they dragged the Autobot to him, throwing Cliffjumper forward slightly, jolting his body.

"'Scream, it's been a while," he coughed, energon spilling from his lips, landing on the ramp with a barely audible _splash_. "So, where's your master?"

His wings hiked up on his indignation, a surge of rage causing his vision to glare as red as the color of his own optics.

"Never mind _him_. I am my _own master_." His claws drew back, ready to strike.

 _There's no need for more death._

 _You're wrong,_ he thought, _and I will make each and every one of your precious Autobot friends feel my wrath so that you will finally learn._

His arm shot forward in a blur of motion.

He allowed himself a smirk of triumph as he heard the Autobot cry out.

His smirk deepened, almost in a crazed fashion, as he saw a flash of shock, perhaps fear in the Autobot's optics as his talons dug deep into Cliffjumper's chest.

"Any more _questions_?" He sneered, leaning in close.

Cliffjumper groaned, mouth agape as he lowered his unfocused gaze, trying to look at the area Starscream had chosen to damage. He watched as his own energon dripped and bubbled out of the wound.

Watched as it stained the flooring.

Watched as Starscream ripped his knife-like servos out of his chassis.

His optics dimmed, warnings flashing up on his H.U.D.

He felt his spark shrinking, systems shutting down one after the other.

 _I'm sorry, 'Cee. Take care of the 'bots for me, would you?_

He pitched forward, landing with a _crash_ on the ship's bridge.

The Autobot known as Cliffjumper was no more.

The feeling of triumph didn't last as long as he wanted, or as he had hoped it would.

"Clean that up," Starscream ordered, waving a servo at the corpse.

 _You could be better than this…_

He shook his helm.

Oh, how wrong Jetfire was. If only he could see him now...

* * *

"Starscream?"

The seeker raised his helm to gaze at the assembly gathered above him.

Despite himself, his spark seemed to stall momentarily as his audio receptors registered who had spoken and sat directly ahead of him. "Ah, Jetfire," it was a poor attempt at a cool, collected composure.

"What do you plead?" A councilman interrupted, shooting Jetfire a look, who ignored it.

"Guilty," his mouth plates peeled back to reveal sharp dentae in a predatory smile.

"Let's review the evidence of your crimes. The data was collected from your cortical psychic patch as well as video feed from the Decepticon warship _The Nemesis_ , a ship that I'm sure you are familiar with."

"Yes," replied the seeker impatiently. "I would say I'm familiar with that particular vessel."

The councilman ignored him, activating the video feed, supplying his own commentary of which Starscream tuned out.

His optics were focused on the white and red seeker staring at the video with an increasingly horrified expression.

He wasn't sure of the questions asked of him which he answered with an indifferent air, or the debate of his sentence occurring around him. His optics were pinned on Jetfire, who refused to meet his gaze.

"Well?" Boomed a high ranking official of whom Starscream neither cared about nor knew. "What do you have to say for yourself, murderer?!"

Starscream glanced over dismissively, before returning his gaze to Jetfire.

"I know someone who thought I could be better than I am," he began, watching as Jetfire jerked, startled.

Blue optics met red.

"But they were wrong," Starscream broke the optic contact, staring defiantly at the councilmen around him in turn. "So condemn me."

"Very well. Starscream, former Air Commander of the Energon Seekers and former second-in-command to the Decepticon Army, you have received the penalty of life imprisonment in a solitary cell. Count yourself lucky that you escaped the death penalty, and are even _permitted_ to have visitors."

Not the sentence he deserved, but he saw Jetfire sag with relief.

As the security escorted him out of the chamber to his new cell, Starscream couldn't help but wonder if his former friend had a hand in the light sentence.

His processor flashed backwards, to a conversation that he thought he had long forgotten.

 _No, I'm sure this will go_ _ **precisely**_ _the way I intend._

 _Then for your sake, I hope it does._

Perhaps it had, and he wondered how this sentence would affect his future.

* * *

 **Background info universe wise for this chapter: I wrote this as a mashup of TFP and RID15.**

 **I mentally picked Jetfire's voice to be his WFC 'cuz, ya know, the accent and I've never really written him before so this was a fun venture. And 'Screamer's just got his TFP/RID15 voice because I freakin' love Steve Blum's voice acting.**

 **So, what'd you guys think about this chapter? Good, bad, somewhere in between?**

 **Lemme know!**

 **As always, requests are open!**

 **I'm currently working on a request by coolgirl5912 from Ao3 that will be a sequel to RID: Small spaces. Our little Sunshine boy is gonna make an appearance, because who doesn't love writing Lambo twin angst/fluff?**

 **Sorry this is a day late, by the way! I got wrapped up in school work and didn't get a chance to edit/post until today!**

 **Psst.. Special thanks to slyside for the review! Good luck with those little hellions, dear, and remember to get some rest!**

 **~The Queen of Blades**


	15. RID Part 1: A brother's bond (Lambros)

**Summary: As per requested, the sequel to "RID: Small spaces".** **The last person on earth Sideswipe thought he'd see again...But he never thought he'd come to earth. Part 1 of 3.**

* * *

" _Lieutenant Bumblebee, come in."_

Bumblebee raised a servo to his helm, "Bumblebee here. What is it, Fixit?"

" _I've picked up on a ship entering the earth's atmosphere, potentially of Decepticon origin."_

"Alright, we're on our way." Bumblebee turned around, stifling a sigh as he was met with the sight of Strongarm and Sideswipe bickering. "C'mon, gang, Fixit wants us back at the junkyard."

Strongarm spun towards him, doorwings hiked up high on her back. "Lieutenant Bumblebee, sir, would you please explain to-"

Bumblebee held up a hand, "later, Strongarm. Fixit needs us back at the scrapyard." He paused as he saw Strongarm to open her mouth to protest. " **Urgently** , Cadet."

Her doorwings drooped slightly, "yes sir."

Sideswipe snorted, "better luck next time." He grinned, dancing out of reach when she started towards him, transforming and blowing exhaust in her face as he zoomed away.

Strongarm coughed, clearing her vents as she waved a hand in front of her face. "That little-When I get my servos on him!"

Bumblebee shook his head as he too transformed and headed towards the scrapyard, leaving behind a fuming Strongarm.

* * *

"What was so important that we had to burn rubber?" Sideswipe asked, placing his hand on his hip as he cocked it to the side.

"We didn't **have** to burn rubber, you just **chose** to." Strongarm frowned, and Sideswipe stuck his glossa out at her, crossing his arms.

Fixit pressed several buttons on the control panel in front of him. "We have a humming - drumming-" Fixit whacked his chest, "incoming! Message from a Cybertronian requesting landing permission in the scrapyard."

"Do we have an I.D.?" Bumblebee asked, helm tilting back to scour the sky.

"Unfortunately, no. The individual was not willing to disclose his identity." Fixit paused to look up at his leader for direction.

Bumblebee sighed, "alright. Grant them permission, but ensure the defense systems are activated in case it's some new Decepticon tactic."

Fixit gave a short nod, buttons beeping rapidly as he entered in the command. "Our response has been received. They'll be landing shortly in the southwest section of the scrapyard."

"C'mon," Bumblebee waved for Strongarm and Sideswipe to follow him. "We'll be the greeting party."

"I hope it's Jazz, then I'll be able to show him some of the sweet moves I've picked up." As a demonstration, Sideswipe feinted two punches, spinning around for a roundhouse kick before skipping back to a walking pace.

Strongarm rolled her optics, "as if someone that is as highly esteemed as Jazz would find a simple 'feint and kick' such as that to be a 'sweet move'."

"Hey, _two_ feints," Sideswipe corrected. "Don't be _jealous_."

Strongarm's doorwings tensed, "I assure you, _Sideswipe_ , jealousy is far from an accurate description of my attitude. Besides, Jazz would have no qualms in I.D.-ing himself when requested as per section-"

" **What** _ **ever**_ ," Sideswipe made a 'blah, blah, blah' gesture with his hand. "No one wants to hear all about protocol 394, section H, sub-section 9 ¾."

"Now listen, Sideswipe, just because you completely disregard protocol, doesn't mean the rest of the team needs to."

"Enough, Strongarm's right. Jazz would have identified himself," Bumblebee bit back a smile. "Let's just hope whatever 'bot this is, is just as friendly." His optics narrowed to focus on the ship as it touched down behind a stack of collector's items.

Their progress came to a halt as they turned the corner, watching as the ramp lowered.

"Time for the big reveal," Sideswipe elbowed Strongarm, who scowled in return.

"Get your weapons ready, just in case." Bumblebee ordered, pulling out his decepticon hunter, the other two following suit.

A pair of black pedes appeared at the top of the ramp, and Sideswipe narrowed his optics, peering against the shadows cast by the sun overhead, trying to make out who it could be.

"Unknown contact, identify yourself and state your business." Bumblebee called, aiming his weapon at the top of the ramp.

The black pedes descended the ramp, revealing a 'bot with a gold color scheme, black and yellow headfins adorning his helm. His hands were raised at chest level in a sort of non-threatening response. "I've been sent here to scout out recent decepticon activity in this sector, and take any high level threats back to Cybertron."

"You didn't identify yourself," Strongarm returned, glaring. "Protocol dictates-"

Stormy blue optics flicked over to study her. "I am well aware what protocol dictates, _Cadet_."

"It's alright, Strongarm, we can stand down." Bumblebee spared a glance at the weary femme. "This is-"

"Sunstreaker…"

Strongarm's helm snapped to the side so that she could look at Sideswipe. "You know him?"

Sideswipe stood there with a sort of grief stricken expression, staring at the 'bot that regarded him without a trace of emotion. His face hardened, "I...I just remembered Grim' needed help with a new training exercise." He turned away quickly, stalking off towards the command center.

Strongarm turned her questioning gaze to her leader.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry for updating late!**

 **I think from this point on, my updates will vary from every week to every other week. It's become impossible for me to maintain a steady schedule while trying to balance out everything else in my life. I'm so sorry, there's just a lot going on.**

 **So how'd you guys like this chapter? Lemme know!**

 **Is there anything you want to see me write after this story arc? Send me a pm or leave a comment!**

 **If you want to make any requests via an anonymous means, s** **end me an ask over on my tumblr: agent-washingtub343**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this!**

 **Special thanks to Elfdog for following/favoriting me and this story!**

 **~TheQueenofBlades**


End file.
